The present invention relates to an account adjusting system, and more particularly, to an account adjusting system enabling tax payment procedures required for an award to be performed at the time of adjusting an account such as the time of checking out a hotel and the like, when the award paid from a game machine such as a slot machine and the like has an amount requiring tax payment.
A variety of game machines is installed in a game hall such as a casino and the like, and is able to provide games to game players.
As game machines that pay out media (hereinafter, referred to as “coins”) such as medals, coins and the like used in a game corresponding to a kind of a prize of the game, various kinds of game machines are known such as a card game machine which displays card images showing playing cards while varying display of each of the card images according to operational input of a player and thus develops the game, a slot machine and the like. Among these game machines, the slot machine generally has a plurality of reels (mechanical reels) with symbols added to their outer circumference surfaces, or a plurality of reels displayed by image (hereinafter, the reel displayed by image is referred to as a “video reel”.)
In any slot machines, when a player performs predetermined operation, each reel rotates or scrolls, and by a combination of respective symbols (hereinafter, a combination of symbols is referred to as a “symbol pattern”) of reels on a predetermined effective line (pay line) at the time each reel stops, whether or not the player wins a prize in the game is determined. An aspect (prize aspect) in wining the prize is further determined by such a combination, and a predetermined award is paid to the player according to the prize aspect.
In the slot machine, the number of coins to pay varies with prize aspects, and among the prize aspects, there is provided a prize aspect that is a big prize (the so-called big hit, jackpot and the like) to pay out an amount extremely larger than normal amounts. When a player gets a prize aspect that is the big prize, since the slot machine pays out a large amount of game values as an award, the player performs the game while hoping to get the big prize.
However, in the country and region where game machines are installed, there is a case that it is mandatory to pay a predetermined tax when a large amount of ward is paid out. For example, in casinos in U.S., when wining a big prize such that the amount of award paid out of the slot machine is 1,200 dollars or more, the player needs to pay a tax with respect to a scheduled payout to receive. In this case, the game machine is controlled to shift to the so-called lock state that halts the operation without paying out a big prize won by the player, and the player needs to wait (for example, about five to ten minutes) for a service person of the game hall who performs procedures such as document preparation and the like required to pay the tax to arrive. Further, the player needs to wait for the game to resume until finish of a series of tax payment procedures such that the tax is collected, and a certificate of tax payment is written and received.
To solve the problem of the tax payment procedures, game machines are proposed (for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-168755) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-192991) to automatically deduct a tax amount and pay out an amount of award with the tax subtracted therefrom.
However, also in the game machine which automatically deducts a tax amount and pays out an amount of award with the tax subtracted therefrom as described above, when getting a prize aspect requiring tax payment procedures, the effort of tax payment is eliminated, but the work to write a tax payment certificate is certainly required after the game is finished, and it takes a time for the work. Therefore, the player loses not only the playing time in the casino, but also the time of using other facilities (shop, restaurant, theater and the like) provided in the hotel.
Accordingly, required are a game machine enabling a player to pay a tax in wining a prize requiring tax payment without waiting, and a game system having the game machine and a game server.